Unexpected
by DragonGazer666
Summary: Not your regular story! R&R! can someone in a comment tell me how to make chpters? thx
1. A guest

HI!! This is my first time ever writing a story on FanFic so don't be too harsh. This is about a niece of Shaggy's and Scooby's that comes to visit. But the only problem is.. nobody else know her!! Just an idea. R&R!! (imagine the characters from the movie; it helps)

5:00; Mystery HQ.

_Shaggy's POV_

I paced around the room, knowing she'd be here at any moment. Problam was, we were in the middle of the mystery of the Ghost of New Coolsville Mine, and nobody but Scoob and I knew she exsisted. Well, of course there was her mom, my sister, Maggie. Ok, just gotta say it. Oh God they'll probably hate me for telling me now. Oh well.

"Like, hey guys?"

The three others stopped analizing and turned around. Velma stood up first, "Yes, Shaggy?"

"Well, there's like, something, I forgot to mention about two weeks ago..." he paused when the doorbell rang. He sprang up to get it, but Fred was too quick for him. The door opened and he winced at the confused look on Fred's face. He said something and turned to him. "Shaggy.........?"

"Well, like, remember that little thing iforgot to mention?" he said, voice getting weaker on every word. By now all of the gang was looking out the window. Daphne opened the door to reveal a 14 year-old girl that looked almost identical to Shaggy. Her hair color, thin body, eyes, skin color - everything except her hair length (which was halfway down her back), height (which was 5'3") and clothes was identical! The gang made a path as the young girl with a shy smile on her face made her way into the house. Scooby Doo was trotting down the curved staircase but broke into a run at the sight.

"Rikky!" he yelled as the Great Dane made a three - foot leap on to the poor girl, licking any bare spot on her face. She happily pushed the dog aside and got up to hug Shaggy. As they embraced, she said in the same tone of voice, "I've, like, missed you Uncle, Shag. Rhode Island sucks without you and Uncle Scooby!"

"Uncle?!?!" Velma, Fred, and Daphne all said in shock. The two hadn't even noticed they were there.

"Um, guys? This is, like, my niece Nikky. She's going to, like, stay with us for a while."

* * *


	2. Getting to Know

Nikky's POV

Three people I had never seen before stared down at me and then back at my uncle. He had a very nervous but compassionate face on. Uncle Scooby, however, was the exact opposite. His happy eyes and goofy face brought me comfort in the awkward surroundings. I heard a woman about 17 say, "Jinkies….?" Whoa, weird crowd, Uncle Shag. I saw the only other male in the room have a private chat with Shaggy.

Oh God, I thought, What has that man done now? Before I could walk over and interrupt, the two girls came over to me.

"Hi, honey. My name's Daphne. You want me to show you to your room?" she said, babying me. I swear I could've run out the door at that moment. But, instead, I just said, "Um, Daphne? Not to be rude or anything, but I'm almost fourteen. You don't have to talk to me like that." I gave her a comforting smile that sort of calmed down her hyperventilating heart from exploding with shock. I moved onto the next one.

"Like, hi. I'm Nikky Rogers. It's nice to meet you…."

"Velma Dinkly. You can call me Velma. Do you need me to show you the guestroom?"

"Nah. I got it, thanks." I walked upstairs, lugging my oversized duffel bag to my room (for the next two months, anyway). I opened the first door. The walls were white, with a blue carpeting. A lot of the furniture was red.

"Okay," I said quietly as I shut the door and moved on.

Every purple – and – green item in the world must've been in the room I discovered next. Without any noise I shut the door. Next came what was obviously Shaggy's room. The walls were a dull brown while the bedspread was almost a forest green. There were clothes scattered across the room except in the corner where a rather large dog bed laid, with some tape around the perimeter and a tiny little sign the said 'Let sleeping dogs lie'. I chuckled and shut the door. Finally, after another freaking room, I found the guest room. It had a single bed, covered in white sheets, with tan walls and soft red carpeting. Ew.

"Hey, Velma?" I shouted downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Is this the guestroom?"

"Does it look boring and irritable?"

"Um, like, yeah." I yelled, not sure what response I'd get in return.

"Yep, you found it." I laughed out loud and entered.

After about two hours of interior designing, it finally looked somewhat to my liking. I'd hung up some pretty groovy posters that almost covered and entire wall. I replaced the bedspread with some homemade tie – dye sheets and a pink blanket. A lava lamp on the floor and it looked almost like home. Almost.

I went back downstairs to find the four of them eating some sort of pasta. I sat down at the table and was handed a plate by that guy – Fred? – who then took his place next to Daphne.

"So, how are you guys related?" Daphne asked, the question directed at God knows who. Luckily, I didn't have to answer.

"Like, I have a sister, Maggie. And Scoob's just a really close friend."

"Rey!" Scooby – Doo looked upset at his best friend.

"Don't worry, Scooby. I still think of you as an uncle," and I gave a small kiss to his forehead. He let out a small 'aw' and relaxed.

The rest of the evening consisted of small talk about me and Shaggy. Fascinating how much you think you know about a person. I went to bed a little earlier than the rest. Guess I was just tired. As I settled into my bed, I small bit of light shone through the door. The crack got bigger and the Great Dane's head peered in. He walked in silently, then, on his back paws, closed the door. Scooby jumped up on the bed with me and snuggled next to my back. We both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
